wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meerkats123
Archives *Archive One (January 3 2011 to January 16 2012) Hey Kk. And done ^^ Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 16:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 16:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure;Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 16:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Have you read Warrior Cats?Moonstar10 17:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) kk, done. Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, I was thinking about asking for YHM011 but I saw he was the oldest male now in the group. I was going to have him join the Quapaw so there be more adults and it would give the males somewhere to go so the Bad Dog males can join. However I saw he was the oldest male now and would be most likely to take dominance, so I think I will stick with Hunter and have him join the Quapaw a little later. I'll have Cassidy and males go roving at the Hell Hounds but first the males need to leave their group. Aniju Aura 04:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ya know I was planning on having the Bad Bog males join the Hell Hounds in Janaury but since Humphry too way too long to die, they can join in February. So there may no been much time or need for a new alpha male. Maybe I will take VHM011 and leave Hunter in the Hell Hounds since he is so young. Aniju Aura 15:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay then. I'll think of a name for him and have him go roving anf join the Quapaw so there are more males. Aniju Aura 15:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let me post some pictures for Bhreac (they will kind of show her coloration) Maskedowl2 03:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How old are Whippet and Violet's pups? Maskedowl2 03:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) They still seen like babies, but yet one of Violet's left... Maskedowl2 03:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Please don't tell people our plans. It ruins the fun of role play. I might change Spitz's name by the way. Number 11 doesn't seem cool enough to have the name of Spitz. Aniju Aura 00:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm here~ By the way, if you'd like, I can put together a logo and background for this wiki if you want, sense it's almost the annaversary. ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 00:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about this the other day, since everyone has basicly left, maybe we should get rid of everyone's wolves but the unnamed wolves and pups and start over? I would role play if someone would add something. Still wanted to use some of my wolves. People who don't come back probably should have their wolves removed since stead of trying to adopted them out to the very few people here. There are enough pups from the privious year to go around and the wolf packs' numbers are very big. Plus it give other people a change to have old wolves who are more likely to become dominances. Still wanted to have Marico join the Rascals. Aniju Aura 00:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Asak people who are staying and going to edit on a ragular basis, it's annoying when they say they'll come back and don't. Yes for sure, any other answer we should just assume they won't come back. I will be coming back so you can leave my wolves and I pretty sure Sir Rock will come back too but ask him anyways. Aniju Aura 00:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll message you it when I'm done. ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 01:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's the background; If it doesn't work, tell me (usually there's trouble fixing up the size and fitting it in the right position) ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 01:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you are giving Admin right away too easily, you could have asked me to do the background or Sir Rock. Anyways, Since no role playing happen for several months, we should just restart in April. The missed months we can just fill in with Last Seens of members who don't come back or something. We shouldn't add new members, let's see how small the packs get and start from there. Aniju Aura 01:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and I'm working on the logo atm~ ĊФUИT BФDÏΣS LÏKΣ SĤΣЄP(ŢФ ŦĤΣ ЯHYŦĤM ФF﻿ ŦĤΣ WΛЯ DЯŮM) 01:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sir Rock and I were the first to join here too remember? Not the point, restarting this place is. Now that it is a few months later, I am assuming we are going to make all the pups be juveniles now? Soon the first born pups will be a year old. Aniju Aura 02:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it looks like it's just going to be us founders of this place role playing. Is Silverstar coming back? I haven't see her on Meerkat Role Play either. I hope she comes back so she can role play as Riversong. I'll fix up the pages so the pups have genders, probably more females than males because I notice people seem to have to play a female wolf more than a male. Aniju Aura 02:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. Also I just notice edit the packs, Snowy was pregnant in December, do you want her to give birth to a small litter, like two or three pups, thaty way we can say something happen in Janaury. Also Anna in the Bad Dogs mated with Shadow and I know how Head.Hog.Boy gets so should we give Anna like two pups or something in case he comes back and gets mad because we didn't let his wolf have pups? Aniju Aura 02:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, I'll add them in and take out Zephry. Also Lilly Lovegood and AnnaWise probably are not coming back, should we remove their wolves? Wolfgirl might come back, I see her often on another wiki I work at so I'll see if she'll come back. Aniju Aura 02:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Maybe but Silverstar once was named Moonstar so maybe she like Luna. I think we should ask her and if not then I guess I will take Luna. Anyone else do yo want to remove? Also I think for the months with no info there should be group encounters to fill in those months that way it looks like the packs were doing something. Aniju Aura 02:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What about Mora in the Hell Hounds? His role player never played him. For some members we can move their ID Codes, so we can keep the pup YHM031 and move Mora to another old male so we can remove him. Old members probably should be removed. Aniju Aura 02:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) There I added in some encounters to fill up the unrole played months. What about Patty123? She hardly role played. Do you want to remove her wolves? Aniju Aura 03:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright what are these problems? Aniju Aura 08:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The best way to get people to come back or new people is for the leader to add something in the role play centers. When everyone sees something new was added they will start role playing again. Worked on the Meerkats Role Play. Sir Rock 08:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nah, we are trying to reduce the number of the packs so when we start the role play again, we don't have to worry about the number of new pups. I think Patty is gone, probably should just remove her wolves and I think Head.Hog.Boy is gone too because Sir Rock and Moonstar10 both had sent him a message on Meerkat Role Play forever ago and he never responded to those. Probably for the best since we had wanted Marico to join the Rascals and we have no where for Prolwer to go. Aniju Aura 23:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nah, she should be like Tina Sparkle just dissappeared. She may have not gotten pregnant she may have, but she just disappared without a trace. I think that be better. Aniju Aura 00:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that Sir Rock would name un-used meerkats and have them be Last Seen like int he Commandos. I think this is a good idea since some wolves may never get role players, they will at least have names so their siblings' pages will not just have random numbers. It will also reduce the number of members in the packs. Several males in the Rascals can leave. Aniju Aura 11:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Also I switch Mora to YHM011 so he could be older and Last Seen. I think I will take a younger male since I never used Spitz. Aniju Aura 11:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what ever you want. It probably should start on a new day since this is months later. Just put something. However before that we should make sure everything is ready so we don't run into confusing like we did when we first started the role play. Sir Rock I think the packs could lose a few more members, but we may need to wait and see if anyone responds to our messages before we start removing wolves. I think we can start role playing now. When Prowler was still in the Rascals, we were going to see if we could get some Rascals males to join the Bad Dog so Prowler could be mates with Heya but since he is gone, it probably be Paws who would become the alpha male if the Rascals were to leave to join another group. Before Marico could join the Rascals the males need to leave. Then Dave can join the Druids. Aniju Aura 03:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) He already knows. Vincent and Vervian are supposed to stay together and Thor and Loki were going to go with Marico. Aniju Aura 00:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC) The oldest males should go with the other males. That is why we should see who will still be role playing so we know who will join the other packs and would will be Last Seen. Aniju Aura 12:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey can I have can another Rascals wolf, I would like a pup from either Whippet or Bella's first litter but I am not sure if I want to be a male or female yet. Aniju Aura 13:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I want to give Sombra a sister. Can I have YRF028? Aniju Aura 22:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just notice on Heart Lake, the role play center for the Quapaw, River Song and Anubis mated. The Quapaw are small and before the other wolves were Last Seen, should we allow River Song to give birth in Janaury. She mated with Anubis in December. Or should we say she aborted late litter or never conceived? Sir Rock 10:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know too many spanish words. I was going to name YRF028 something else but I can try and find a spanish name for her. Aniju Aura 01:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't know any Spanish names for a wolf. It seems this place has died down again. I don't think Moonstar or Silverstar is coming back. She hasn't been on Meerkat Role play so Sir Rock removed her meerkats as well as Head.Hog.Boy. Aniju Aura 02:08, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay my wolf name is Savannah. Also I fixed up the packs so we can try to role play, but there are only four of us plus two other people who I have seen on Meerkat Role Play and Meerkat Fanon a bit. Moonstar or Silverstar seems to have left for good. She hasn't responed to messages so the matter of the alpha female at the Quapaw is open again. Aniju Aura 06:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC)